jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Astriś111/Czkawka i Astrid / moje pierwsze opko
Hej nazywam się Natka mam zamiar pisać opowiadanie właśnie tu z powodu szkoły rozdziały będą nw co ile mam nadzieję, że jak najczęściej ;) Z góry przepraszam za błędy ortograficzne :P Ok to kilka INFO : - Astrid, Czkawka, Mieczyk i Szpatka, Sączysmark, Śledzik, Alex mają po 18 lat - wygląd jak z JWS 2 ;) - Czkastrid trochę później :) - Astrid nie jest z Czkawką - Czkawka nie ma nogi a Szczerbatek lotki w ogonie - Czkawka zabrał Astrid na lot ze szczerbatkiem ;) i wtedy się zaprzyjaźnili ( chodzi o JWS 1 :D Astrid go nie pocałowała ani nic ....) - Stoik żyje, Valki nie znaleziono - Emmm nw ale Wikingowie mają toalety a i kazdy ma drzwi do pokoju i wgl. - Coś dla fanów Czkastrid xD - będę pisać z różnych perspektyw ;) ale będe was o tym informować oke to zaczynajmy .... 1. Kolejny dzień, w którym oszukuję uczucia Perspektywa Czkawki Obudziłem się. Wstałem. Pogoda za oknem obiecująca. Szczerbatek pognał przede mną na dół. Zaszedłem powoli. Z resztą jak zwykle. Przy stole ojciec kończył śniadanie. Uśmiechnął się. Ja też posłałem mu uśmiech taki trochę od niechcenia. - Dzień dobry - powiedział - Cześć - mruknąłem, robiąc kanapkę. Szczerbo poszedł na dwór. Od jakiegoś czasu jada posiłki z innymi smokami. Tata wyszedł. Poszedł załatwiać swoje sprawy. Ja zostałem. Sam... przyzwyczaiłem się do samotności. Skończyłem kanapkę. Poszedłem się przebrać i trochę ogarnąć włosy. Zbiegłem na dół. Zaraz zajęcia w Akademii. Taaa..... Hura. Wyszedłem na dwór słońce zapowiadało ładną pogodę. Szczerbo podbiegł do mnie. - Lecimy kochany ? - zapytałem. Odpowiedź była oczywiście pozytywa. Wsiadłem na przyjaciela. Szczerbatek to mój prawie jedyny przyjaciel. No nie licząc Astrid. Od długiego czasu to moja najlepsza przyjaciółka. Ale nie wiem co mam o niej myśleć zakochany po uszy jestem. Gdyby nie mały szczegół to by było fajnie. Astrid jest zajęta. A zresztą ona uważa mnie tylko za przyjaciela. Czego chcieć więcej ? Dolecieliśmy do Akademii. Była tam tylko Astrid i ten .... no jej... Alex. Niższy ode mnie, blondyn, szare oczy, szczupły. I chyba nic więcej szczególnego. Zeskoczyłem ze Szczerbatka. Rzygać mi się chciało. Oni tak zawsze jak przychodzę. Muszą tu ? W miejscu publicznym ..... nie no dobra dociera do mnie to po prostu zazdrość. No trudno. - Cześć - powiedziała wesoła ( jak zwykle Astrid ) - Hejka - powiedział Alex, trzymając Astrid za rękę bez entuzjazmu odpowiedziałem - Hej - tak to było słabe i ciche przywitanie. Nie mam ochty na rozmowy i na czyjekolwiek towarzystwo. Perspektywa Astrid Czkawka jak zwykle smutny. Co z nim ? Sama nie wiem. Szkoda mi go to mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Wiem to głupie zamiast najlepszej przyjaciółki mam jego. Ale on mnie zawsze słucha jak nikt. Doradza, pomaga, zawsze przy mnie. Nawet wypuszcza mnie wcześniej z zajęć. A innych nie. Hahahaa .... Przyjaciel jak nikt. Od pewnego czasu się zmienił. Eee znaczy ja też. Nie mamy już tyle czsu dla siebie. Ja mam teraz chłopaka. Szczerze to coraz bardziej się kłócimy i nie wiem jak długo to wytrzymam. Ale ustaliłam z nim coś. Dziś po zajęciach zabieram Czkawkę. Na jakiś lot. A poza tym chciałam mu się zwierzyć z tego co się dzieje. Bo mnie to dręczy a na niego mogę liczyć zawsze, wszędzie. Może mi coś doradzi ? Mam taką nadzieję. Czkawka odwrócił się do Szczerbatka. Głaskał go i bawił się znim. Czułam, że nie zwraca na mnie uwagi. Nagle do Akademi wlecieli Szpatka, Mieczyk, Śledzik i Sączysmark. - No to co robimy ?! -krzyknął wesoł Sączysmark. - Pobijmy Mieczyka - odpowiedziała Szpatka - No dobra ale z dala od mojej kostki . Nadal boli - powiedział Mieczyk. Oni to się nigdy nie zmienią. - Nie nie bedziemy go bić - powiedział Czkawka. Odwrócił się. Zapadła cisza. Każy miał dziwną minę. Tajeminiczy głos Czkawki za każdym razem pasuje do każdej sytuacjii. - A więc jak co poniedziałek krótki patrol na Berk i wracamy - każdy słuchał - Szpatka, Mieczyk i Śledzik na północ, Sączysmark, Astrid .... Alex na południe ... Ja ze Szczerbatkiem polecimy nad ocean. Może coś tam dzieje. - A dlaczego ty sam ? - zapytałam. Nie odpowiedział. - No to raz, dwa do pracy im wcześniej zaczniecie tym wcześniej skończycie - powiedział tym swoim tajemniczym głosem, miał pod nim zaszyte jakieś uczucia. Jakieś, które go martwią. Wsiadłam na Wichurkę. Alex na swojego Koszmara Płonocnika. Koloru żółto - fioletowego. Nie przepadam za tą rasą no ale jak to lubi. Wylecieliśmy. Spojrzałam jeszcze za siebie. Czkawka przytulił się do Szczerbatka. Nawet z takiej odległości widziałam, że kapnęła mu łza. Alex odwrócił moją uwagę. - Szybciej kotek ! - krzyknął wesoło. Wichura przyśpieszła lot. Perspektywa Czkawki Pozbierałem się wreszcie. Czuję każdego dnia, że ktoś wbija coś w serce. Coraz głębiej. Siadłem na Szczerbatka. - Chodź, mordko lecimy - powiedziałem. Szczerbo ruszył gwałtownie do przodu. W oka mgnieniu wyleciałem z Akademii. Obinąłem już Berk.Przed nami pełen ocean. Nic niepokojącego. - To może to co zawsze ? - zapytałem, oczywiście niepotrzebnie. Z torby wyciąłgnąłem chełm. Założyłem go. Moje czarne smoczydło polecielało jak najwyżej i najszybcej. Zatrzymał się w górze. Zaciągnąłem wajchę, by mógł lecieć sam. Skoczyłem z niego. Ooo tak, po prostu adrenalina podskakuje jak nie wiem co. Leciałem coraz szybciej w dół. okey jeszcze chwilaaaa. Teraz ! Przycisk na moim kombinezonie. Lecę sam ! O tak ! Wynalazłem to niecałe dwa miesiące temu. I jest super. Przecinam chmury sam. A tu za mną. - wrauuaau ! - szczerbatek wyprzedził mnie. A to cwaniak. Nacisnąłem jeszcze coś. I wysunąłem jeszcze jedno skrzydło, wysuwające się z moich pleców. Dogoniłem go. Usiadłem na jego grzbiecie. - To było niesamowite !!! - krzyknąłem głośno. Szczerbo z radości wystrzelił plazmą przed nas. Czas było wracać. Pozbyłem się troszkę moich złych emocjii. Schowałem znów chełm i moje skrzydła. Wróciłem do SA. Wszyscy już tam byli. Astrid ucieszyła się na mój widok. Podbiegła do mnie i się przytuliła. Sączysmark i Alex się śmiali. Ale o co chodzi ? CDN ;** Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodobało <3 ( 10.09.14. ) Hej cd jutro dziś nie dałam rady jak wrócę ze szkoły papa ;* 2. Przyjaciel Perspektywa Czkawki Nadal mnie tak przytula. Kobieto o co tu biega? Nie, że mi nie pasuje czy co. Nawet fajnie tak. Bardzo fajnie, fajnie. - Więcej tak nie rób ! - powiedziała - Ale o co ci chodzi ? - zapyatałem naprawdę nie wiem co ma na myśli. Spojrzała na mnie wzrokiem " Serio ? serio nie wiesz? " - To przecież wyglądało na samobójstwo. Lecisz se lecisz i skaczesz ! Już miałam tam cię ratować a później najchętniej zabić. A ty no tak ... tego te skrzydła rozkładasz i lecisz ! Nie rób tak więcej, albo mnie iformuj .... - powiedziała i przytuliła mnie jeszcze raz. Trochę roztrzęsiona była. Przytuliłem ją mocniej. - Przepraszam - Powiedziałaem wreszcie. Uśmiechnęła się. Poszła do Alexa. Coś szeptali. W tym oto momencie wrócili, także bliźniaki i Śledzik. - No nic ciekawego - nie było - dokończyła Szpatka za brata. - To możemy iść ? - zapytał Mieczyk - No tak zajęcia skończone do jutra ! - za nim się obejrzałem bliźniaków już nie było. - No to co ja też lecę - krzyknął Sączysmark, wsiadając na Hakokła. Poleciał. Astrid pocałowała Alexa w policzek. - Pa - powiedzieli do siebie. Wszyscy polecieli. E znaczy tak myślałem. Odwróciłem się. Astrid dlaczego jeszcze tu jesteś ? - Astrid dlaczego jeszcze tu jesteś ? - zapytałem - No bo widzisz dawno nie spędzaliśmy czasu razem. Wiesz jak przyjaciele. Może polatamy dziś ? Co ? - zapytała. Przecież jej nie odmówię. - Jasne i tak nic nie mam do roboty - powiedziałem. Ucieszyła się. Znam ją na tyle, że wiem, że chce ona coś mi powiedzieć. Często mi się tak zwierza. Cieszę się, że mi ufa. Perspektywa Astrid Łii zgodził się. - To lecimy ? - zapytałam wskakując na Wichurę. - Pytanie !? - powiedział wesoło. WeSoŁo ! Już dawno nie warażał radości. - To chodź ! - wylecieliśmy z Akademii szybko. Prowadzę jak zwykle, w to samo miejsce, w którym rozmawiamy. Nikt o nim nie wie. Jest z drugiej strony wyspy jaskinia, gdy się wejdzie, wchodzi się na piękną polankę z rzeczką. Lecieliśmy w chmurach. - Hmm to tam gdzie zawsze ? - zapytał - No a jak ? - zaczął się śmiać. Tak dawno nie słyszałam jego śmiechu. Przez niego też zaczęłam śię śmiać. - No to to co zawsze? Kto pierwszy ! ? - krzyknęłam. Wichura dawała z siebie wszystko ale przecież on ma Nocną Furię ! Haha. Już widać "naszą " jaskinię. Już go wyprzedzałam, ale zeskoczył ze Szczerbatka. Znowu. Serce mi stanęło. Zaczął złośliwie się śmiać. Wygrał. Wylądował przy jaskini pierwszy. Szczerbatek obok niego. Oparł się o kamienną ścianę. Uśmiechnął się. - No i wygrałeś ! - powiedziałam - Tobie też dobrze poszło - dodał śmiejąc się. - Taak tak jasne .... chodź idziemy ? - zapytałam. Nie odpowiedział, bo Szczerbo wepchnął go do środka. Ja weszłam za nimi z Wichurką. Dawno tu nie byliśmy. Nie zmieniło się wiele. O ! Wyrosła tu nasza smoczymiętka, którą wsadziłam z Czkawką z pół roku temu. Szczerbatek już w niej leżał i się w niej tarzał. Wichura odeszła ode mnie i też pobiegła bawić się ze Szczerbkiem. Ja usiadłam z Czkawką przy nich. Śmialiśmy się, bo Szczerbatek wywalił jęzor i tarzał się. Wyglądało to prześmiesznie ! Perspektywa Czkawki Spojrzeliśmy na siebie. Nie lubię takich sytuacjii, bo od razu się zawstydzam. Odwróciłem wzrok. Zagarnąłem włosy na bok. Zaśmiała się. Szczerbatek wyszedł wreszcie z łaki w smoczymiętce. Położył się obok mnie. To właśnie efekt za długiego wąchania tej ich trawy. - Oj Szczerbatku - spojrzał na mnie wzrokiem " stary daj mi spać " . Odwrócił się i zaczął chrapać. Wichura to samo zrobiła. No to jesteśmy sami. - emm co tam ? - zapytała - Nic ... a tam ? - Nic - odpowiedziała. Haha rozmowa na poziomie. - Czkawka mam do ciebie pytanie ok ? - zapytała. Jakieś podchwytliwe ? - Jakie ? Mów śmiało - posłałem jej uśmiech. - No bo, ja zauważyłam, że jesteś smutny - chciałem coś powiedzieć - nie czekaj nie przerywaj. Jak skakałeś ze Szczerbatka to na pewno gdybyś nie był smutny eee.... zamachnął byś się ale popatrzył na chwilę w dół. A ty nie od razu HOP do oceanu. Znam cię i wiem, że ci coś jest. Patrz dopiero dzisiaj, zaśmiałeś się. Nie wiem jak dawno nie widziałam uśmiech na twojej twarzy. A więc Czkawka dlaczego jesteś taki smutny ? - zapytała. O kurdę ale ona mnie dobrze zna. Zapadła cisza. - Nie powiesz mi ? - zapytała i spojrzała tymi oczmi niebieskimi. I ten wzrok taki. Muszę od niego uciec. Popatrzyłem w dół. Po nie długiej chwili spojrzałem na nią. Nadal czekała na odpowiedź. - Nie ufasz już mi ? - zapytała smutna. No co ja mam powiedzieć. Słuchaj Astrid ja cię kocham i zawsze jestem zadrosny jak nie wiem co. I czuję, że nie mam z tym Alexem żadnych szans. I kiedy mnie przytulasz to najchętniej to bym cię pocałował ? Tak to mam jej powiedzieć ? Ohh no co mam powiedzieć ? Albo dobra mam - Astrid słuchaj .... CD mam nadzieję, że jutro :D ;* <3 Haha możecie też zgadywać co Czkawka powie xD ;) 3. Rozmowa Perspektywa Czkawki - Astrid słuchaj .... Ja ci tego nie powiem - powiedziałem powoli i spokojnie - No ale dlaczego ? - powiedziała i złożyła ręce na znak, że się obraziła - Od tego zbyt wiele zależy, ale ja ci obiecuję tu i teraz, że ci to kiedyś powiem. Przysięgam - Przysięgasz ? - zapytała - Przysięgam na naszą przyjaźń - powiedziałem. Zamysliła się. - A kiedyś to znaczy kiedy ? - Nie wiem jak będę gotowy ... Perspektywa Astrid Uhuhu Czkawka co to za tajemnica poważna ? Ale okey jeśli nie chcesz to nie mów. Znaczy na razie, obiecałeś to powiesz i ja cię do tego na pewno zmuszę. Yymmm cisza. Co by tu powiedzieć ? - Co tam ? - Nic - powiedział i uśmiechnął się. I patrzył tak na mnie. Ja też. - A tam ? - Też nic - zaczęliśmy się jeszcze głośniej śmiać. Walnęliśmy się na trawę rozmawiając o przygodach z dzieciństawa. Było śmiesznie. Pozwierzałam mu się też o Alexie, że zaczął mnie ignorować ostatnio i nie ma dla mnie czasu. Czkawka pocieszał mnie i powiem jedno bardzo dobrze mu to wychodzi. Mam prywatnego psychologa. Haha. Nasze smoczydła już nie spały, siedziały zaspane. Chyba już z piątą godzinę tak rozmawiamy. Łał brakowało mi tego. Zciemniało się. - Astrid chyba pora wracać - powiedział - Nie ja nie chce Perspektywa Czkawki No co moja Asstrid strzela focha ? Nie tak nie będzie. - Czkawka ty wariacie ! Puszczaj mnie ! - śmiała się i mówiła. No cóż jak Astrid sobie życzy. Postawiłem przy Wichurze. Oparłem się przed nią rękami. - A teraz do domu - spojrzałem proszącym wzrokiem - No dobra ale nie myśl sobie ja będę pierwsza ! - odleciała już. To nie fair. Wskoczyłem na Szczerbatka. - Mordko szybko ale dajemy jej wygrać ! - dogoniliśmy ją szybko. Ale pozwoliłem jej lecieć jako pierwsza. Księżyc wychodził już zza oceanu. Zobaczyła, że lecę specialnie za nią powoli. Zwoliła, leci teraz obok mnie. - Nie i tak to jest nie fair bo dajesz mi fory - powiedziała niebieskooka ślicznota :3 . - No to lecimy razem - Okey - widać już nasze domy. - Odprowadzisz mnie ? - zapytała - Jasne czemu nie - odpowiedziałem. Wylądowaliśmy przed jej domem. Zostawiła Wichurę przed domem, w jej stajni. CDN :D hahy co będzie się działo u Astrid albo u Czkawki i kolejnego dnia ??? ;) / do zobaczenia mam nadzieję, że jtr 4. Hahy Perspektywa Czkawki - No wchodź - powiedziała. Stałem nadal w miejscu. Było późno, ojciec pewnie będzie zaraz się martwił .... - Oh no .... - złapała mnie za rękę do środka. Usiedliśmy przy stole. - To może zrobię nam herbatę ? - zapytała. Nie zdązyłem odpowiedzieć, bo wstała i poszła zaparzyć herbatę. Przypomniałem sobie coś, ona najwyraźniej też. - MaLinOwĄ - powiedzieliśmy równocześnie. Taka tam nasza przygoda z dziećiństwa. Zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Astrid podała herbatę do stołu. Uśmiechnęła się. Oparzyłem sobie język. - Ty ciamajdo - zaśmiała się słodko. - Wiesz zmienił osię tu u ciebie - Tak ale tylko na parterze mój pokój jest jak z przed roku. - zamyślła się. - ej to chodźmy do mnie ! - powiedziałą wesoło. Właśnie wypiliśmy nasze herbatki. Astrid wystrzeliła po schodach jak burza. Ja próbowałem ją dogonić. Gdy trafiłem wreszcie to jej pokoju to ona już siedziała. - No patrz nic się nie zmieniło - powiedziała ze złośliwym uśmiechem. Perspektywa Astrid Uśmiechnął się. Wzięłam jego rękę i podprowadziłąm pod okno i wskazałam na wyryty napis. Uśmiechnął się szeroko. Zaczął czytać tym tajemniczo - pięknym głosem - Czkawka i Astrid - najlepsi przyjaciele - dokończyłam za niego, gdy się odwróciłam stał ode mnie tak z 10 cm. Odsunął się jagby się czegos obawiał. - A pamiętasz po co to napisaliśmy ? - Haha tak. Mieliśmy karę i rodzice nas tu zamknęli i wtedy to napisaliśmy. - Heh - coś mi się jeszcze przypomniało. Spojrzałam na sufit. Czkawka też tam spojrzał. Uśmiechnęliśmy się na znak, że wiemy o co nam chodzi. Spoglądałam po pokoju, bo szukaąłm stołka, bo klapa jest ciut za wysko jak dla mnie i dla Czkawki też. - Podsadź mnie - powiedziałam. Objął mnie delkatnie w talii i podsadził do góry. Chwilę .... już mam ! ALe nie no.. Uwaga lecę. Upadliśmy na szczęście na moim miękkim dywanie. Śmialiśmy się głośno. - Ale zdobyłam - siedzieliśmy twarzami do siebie na moim dywaniku. - Ha brawo - przewrócił oczami. Wyjęłam z opakowania czekoladę ! Zawsze z Czkawką mileśmy w tej skrytce jej pod dostatkiem i od tamtej pory tak ją tam chowam. Zjedliśmy jej dużo. Po 1h rozmów dopadła nas głupawka. Śmieliśmy się jak opętani. Godzina już około 22 a my siedzimy na tym dywanie i pękamy ze śmiechu. Perspektywa Czkawki - Hahahah albo czekaj pamiętasz tę sytuację jak sprawdziliśmy czy mój ojciec nas podsłuchuje ?! hahah - Hehhah czekaj on nas podsłuchiwał a my udawaliśmy ciekawą rozmowę pamiętasz ? - zapytała - Hahah no pewnie - uśmiechnąłem się i zacząłem rozmowę z tamtej chwili - Astid naprawdę nie przejumuj się - mówiłem ona parsknęła śmiechem ale po chwili wcieliła się w swoją rolę. - Ale ja nie dam rady nie dam rozumiesz ?! rozumiesz ? - łał gra to tak wspaniale jak wtedy. Hahah - Nie ja wierzę, że dasz tylko nie pomdejmuj złej decycji ! - Ale co ja mam zrobić mam Czkawka 16 lat ! - Nie płacz tylko nie płacz - udawliśmy tak samo świetnie jak wtedy. Astrid udawała, że szlocha ale uśmiechała się. - Ale mam 16 lat i jestem w ciązy ! - na te słowa wybuchliśmy takim śmiechem. Przpomnieliśmy sobie minę mojego taty bo wszedł do pokoju i przyznał się, że wszystko słyszał. - Synu, Astrid nie podejmucie pochopnej decyzjii - powiedziałem niskim głosem udając ojca. Ledwo powstrzymując się od śmiechu. - Ale wodzu co mamy zrobić ?! - i właśnie później się przyznaliśmy, że to był żart. Nie spodobał mu się. Ale my i Astrid tę chwilę pamiętamy jako najśmieśniejszy kawał z wieku 16 lat. - Haha to było dobre co nie ? - zapytałą śmiejąc się - No i patrz do tej pory ojciec nas nie podsłuchuje! - hahahhahah mamy mega wielką głupawkę. Po pół godzinie rozmowy i śiechu postanowiłem, że muszę już iść. - Astrid ja muszę się już zbierać - Okey mam pomysł polecę po ciebie rano to sobie polatamy ? - Jasne - ale coś mi tu nie pasowało. Zauważyła to. - Spokojnie Alexa nie bierzemy i tak by nic z naszych rozmów nie zrozumiał - powiedziała. Łiii ... Yeaa... Już wychodziłem - Czkawka czekaj - powiedziała więc się odwróciłem. Przytuliła mnie. - Dziękuje już od roku tak świetnie nie spędzałam czasu z tobą. Nie wiem dlaczego ... - pusciła mnie - pa do jutra- powiedziała z uśmiechem - Pa - powiedziałem też uśmiechając się szeroko. Zszedłem szybko na doł. Wiecie co zszedłem od razu także na Zimię. Kurde juz po 23, na pewno .... co sobie ojciec pomyśli ? A jak ktoś mnie zobaczy ? Co mam powiedzieć a nic byłem całe popołudnie u Astrid i prawie pół nocy ? Hahah tak super ... Szczerbatek leżał słodko przed drzwiami. Obudził się na mo widok. -Przepraszam przyjacielu no zasiedziałem się wiesz.... - przewróciłem oczami. Uśmiechnął się. Już miałęm wsiadać na Szczerbatka. Ktoś idzie w naszą stronę. To ona .... Mam nadzieję, że next jtr ;) :D 5. Pani Hoferson Perspektywa Czkawki Oh, już za późno na ucieczkę. Podeszła do mnie, na początku mnie nie poznała. - Czkawka ? Dziecko co tu robisz o tak późnej porze ? - zapytałą z uśmiechem mama Astrid - Emm Dobry wieczór. Ja tak se no .. latałem za długo i idę sobie do domu ... - no wybrnąłem. Uśmiechnąłem się. - Aha to wracaj szybko bo ojciec na pewno tam z siebie wychodzi gdzie jesteś - powiedziała z uśmiechem. - Wiem, wiem właśnie dlatego się tak wlekę. - Zaśmiała się. Wskoczyłem na Szczerbatka. Polecieliśmy szybko. Weszliśmy przez okno. Przebrałem się w co kolwiek innego i położyłem się. Szczerbatek moja kochana niezdara zwalił coś z biurka. Oh no ... " Tup, tup tup " i " Puk, puk " - Czkawka otwieraj te przeklęte drzwi ! - powiedział zdenerwowny ojciec. No to mnie ma. Wstałem z niechęcią. - No hej - nie spodobało mu się to przywitanie, spojrzałem w podłogę. - Gdzie byłeś ? - Ee no tam i tu ... - mruknąłem cicho nie podnosząc wzroku. - Czyli gdzie ? - nie odpowiadałem, zadał kolejne pytanie - Aha to może z kim ? - stałem tak i patrzyłam mu na buty. Zdenerwował się już na dobre. - Czkawka na Odyna co ja mam z tobą zrobić ? - zapytał, spojrzałem na niego z uśmiechem słodkiego pieska - Przepraszam - powiedziałem tak słodko, że można rzygnąć tęczą. Uśmiechnął się. - Tata przecież wiesz, że nic głupiego nie robię, ja to nie bliźniaki - Ale to nie wytłumaczenia z powodu, że wracasz do domu o północy - No wiem, wiem ale jestem dorosły i wiem co robię - No a co robisz - No ughh - wkurza mnie to już - Czakwka ty sobie przemyśl to i może wytłumaczysz mi to dlaczego wracasz tak późno ale na razie dobranoc - Dobranoc - powiedziałem. Wyszedł. Uhh wreszcie poszedł. Alleluja ! Dla kilku spędzonych z Astrid mogę tak z ojcem rozmawiać codziennie. Walnąłem się jak z ołwiu na łóżko. Nie mogłem zasnąć, w głowie miałęm tylko niebieskie oczy. A no i tak jutro, ee znaczy dziś. Haha Astrid przyleci do mnie rano i polatamy przed zajęciami w SA. Super. Tagg. Łłiii ... Oh ta moja Astrid, taka idealna. Piękna, zabawna a przy tym agresywna. Moim największym marzeniem jest żeby zerwała z tym Alexem. Chwila, chwila o czym ja myślę, jeśli są ze sobą szczęśliwi to liczy się właśnie to. Że ona jest szczęśliwa bo kogo ja obchodzę ? W głowie coś mi powiedziało, że mam Szczerbatka. Tak mam go. Jest najlepszy. Wiele razem przeszliśmy. A do tego mordka moja pomaga mi i rozumie co czuje do Astrid. Kochany jest. Perspektywa Astrid Próbowałam już zasnąć, ale usłyszałam otwierane i zamykające się drzwi. Czkawka ? Ktoś idzie po schodach. Udawałam, że śpię. Ktoś zajrzał do pokoju. Kątem oka zobaczyłam, że to mama. Uśmiechnęła się jak zobaczyła, że słodko śpię. Wyszła. Ufff. Znowu próbowałam zasnąć. Ale nie mogłąm myślałąm o dzisiejszym wspaniałym dniu. Naprawdę jagby tak podliczyć wszystkie dni spędzone z Alexem i zamienić na ten jeden .... to nie da się ich porównać. Dwuch facetów. Czkawka i tak jest od niego lepszy. A szczególnie te oczy .... tak oczy .... Dobra Astrid ogar. Masz chłopaka. Który jest taki sam jak Sączysmark - powiedziało coś w mojej głowie. Tak szczerze to tak. Alex to jego daleki kuzyn a pozatym to najlepsi kumple. A jagby tak spojrzeć to Alex z charakteru naprawdę jest jak Sączysmark. Jak ja tego wcześniej nie mogłam tego zauważyć. Ohh baran ze mnie. Wiecie złapało mnie obrzydzenie. Ale w tej chwili pomyślałam o Czkawce. Od razu mi lepiej. Zielone oczy, poczucie humoru i od razu mi lepiej, lepiej, lepiej. A tak wogóle to dziwne, że on nie ma dziewczyny ( chodzi mi o Czkawkę ). Jagby się tak nad tym zastanowić to naprawdę. Kręciło się obok niego kilka przejezdych dziewczyn ale nie zwracał na nie uwagi. DLACzEGo ... hmmm ... może mu się już ktoś podoba ? Pewnie tak to jedyne wytłumaczenie. Ostatni raz spojrzałam w marzeniach na zielone oczy i zasnęłam. Obudziłam się o piątej. Wiem to szaleństwo ale nie chciało mi się spać. Wstałam, czułam się jak nawalona. Podeszłam do lustra. Matko wyglądam jak jakieś straszydło !! Pbiegłam do łazienki, umyłam się. Weszłam zawinięta w ręcznik do pokoju. Wyjrzałam przez okno. Niby tak wcześnie a tak ciepło dziś. Założyłam czarne leginsy, różowy sweterk żadnych futer bo ciepło jest. Sweterek czarne leginsy. Związałam włosy w ... koka. Rzadko, rzadko to robię ale wyglądałam tak delikatnie i rumianie. Troszkę mniej ciepłe buty. Poczesałam jeszcze moją grzywkę i zeszłam na dół. Na śniadanko zjadłam kanapkę z tym co zwykle. Wyszłąm teraz na dwór, zbliżała się już godzina 6. Wichurka obudziła się i pobiegła w moją stronę ale mnie nie poznała. Dałam jej kurczaka. Poleciałyśmy pod dom wodza. Czyli także pod dom Czkawki. CDN :D 6. Dzień dobry Perspektywa Astrid Na początku nie wiedziałam co zrobić. Hmm czekać przed domem ? A może hmm..... no dobra zapukam. " Puk, puk " rozległo się po wnętrzu domu. Już myślałam, że wódz i Czkawka śpią. Ktoś podszedł do drzwi. Otworzył mi Stoik. Uśmiechnął się na mój widok - O dzień dobry Astrid co tak wcześnie ? - zapytał z uśmiechem - A nic ważnego - odpowiedziałam - Wejdź zaparzę herbatę - powiedział miłym głosem. Weszłam do domu. Usiadłam przy stole. - Czkawka jeszcze śpi ? - zapytałam - Tak wczoraj wrócił późno i teraz są tego efekty. Hm tylko nadal się nie chce mi przyznać gdzie był. - popatrzył na mnie z nadzieją - Astrid dziecko jakbyś mogła to dopytaj się - Hahah nie no spoko - Dobrze jasne - odpowiedziałam wesoło. - A mogłabym go obudzić już ? - zapytałam się - Świetny pomysł a ja podam śniadanie. Czy ty też zjesz z nami ? - Nie dziękuję ja tylko herbatę poproszę - powiedziałam. - Dobrze to leć trafisz do jego pokoju prawda ? - zapytał się wódz - Jasne - wskoczyłam szybko po schodach na górę. Nie pukałam bo po co ? Czkawka słodko spał. Miał roztrzepaną fryzurę. Ahhah. Ale i tak rano gorzej wyglądałam. A on nawet uroczo tak wygląda. Szczerbatek usłyszał i zobaczył mnie. Podbiegł do mnie. Poglaskałam go. No to teraz stary pobudka .... Perspektywa Czkawki Om jak świetnie mi się tak śpi ale coś słyszę. - Ojciec jeszcze chwileczkę ! - krzyknąłem bez zastanowienia. Jednak to nie głos ojca. Tak to ona. Ona ! A no tak dziś mieliśmy polatać z rana ! Która godzina ?! Wstałem szybko i usiadłem sobie na łóżku. Odwróciłem głowę. Czy to .. to jest Astrid ? Uśmiechnęła się ( jeśli to ona ) - Piękni eeeeee wyglądasz - powiedziałem gapiąc się na nią jak Szczerbatek na bułkę. Zaśmiała się. - Ty też - powiedziała. A no tak no ja śpię zazwyczaj bez koszulki. Wstałem, ona siedziała i czekała na krawędzi łóżka. Podszedłem do szafy i zacząłem szukać" czegoś". - Wiesz nie widziałam, że jesteś taki umięśniony - wow jaki komplement ..... - Ja też nie wiedziałem - zaczęliśmy się śmiać głośno. - Za czekasz pójdę się przebrać ok ? - Jasne. Zaczekam na dole. - Dzięki - odpowiedziałem szybko. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i wyszła. Wziąłem naszykowane ciuchy i poszedłem do WC. Muszę się ogarnąć. Perspektywa Astrid Zeszłam szybko na dół a za mną Szczerbatek. Stoik akurat podał herbatę kiedy zeszłam na dół. Uśmiechnął się - A gdzie ten śpiący królewicz ? - zapytał ... hahhahahhahahhahahhahhahahhahahahha zaczęłam się śmiać. -- Naprawdę bardzo śmieszne ! - krzyknął wesoło Czkawka z łazienki. Ten to ma słuch. W końcu drzwi od wc się otworzyły. Wyszedł nawet nie zdajecie sobie sprawy jak zwykła czarna koszulka może podkreślić mu oczy ! Wyglądał lepiej niż ja. Foch. Zszedł powoli na dół, usiadł tam gdzie stał jego talerz. Spojrzał na ojca później na mnie. Uśmiechnął się szeroko a zarazem głupio - Śmacnego - powiedział Czkawka - Nawzajem - odpowiedziałam. Też się uśmiechnęłam. Ja skończyłam pić moją herbatę a Czkawka ogólnie śniadanie razem z ojcem. Z przyzwyczajenia zabrałam talerze i chciałam je umyć - Astrid nie wygłupiaj się - powiedział Czkawka - Ale to nie kłopot serio - stałam przy zlewie. Podbiegł do mnie. Złapał mnie za biodra do tyłu. - Nie ma mowy jasne ? - powiedział troszkę z sarkazmem. Jemu nie da się odmówić lub sprzeciwić. - No dobra dobra - powiedziałam. Stoik posfzedł do twierdzy. A my skończyliśmy mycie naczyń, nkarmiliśmy Szczerbatka i .... CDN :D hahy c; ' '7. Tam dam dam ''' Perspektywa Astrid Mieliśmy już wychodzić ale coś a mianowicie ja nas zatrzymałam. Z oczu zaczęły płynąć łzy jak groch. Nienawidzę tego uczucia. Czkawka zorientował się, że płaczę. Zawrócił z powrotem w moją stronę. - Astrid ? Astrid co się stało ? - zapytał bardzo zatroskany . Zielone oczy oczekiwały na odpowiedź. Ale nie przecież to nic strasznego od razu mu odpowiedziałam. - Coś mi do oka wpadło ! - zaśmiałam się - Ojej chodź pomogę - podeszłam do niego. Widząc tylko na jedno oko. - Hmm czekaj bardziej pod światło - powiedział delikatnie pokierował mnie w stronę ściany przy oknie. Oparłam się o ścianę żeby było mi wygodnie. Hahah samolub ze mnie. Wziął ręce .... ale je cofnął - Mogę ? - zapytał Czkawka - Jasne - położył ręce nad moją głową i przypatrywał się moim oczom. Co jakiś czas przez jego twarz przelatywał uśmiech. Taki szczery i przyjemny. - No znalazłem .... czekaj chwilę - powiedział zaśmiał się i zaczął chuhać mi w oko. Wreszcie paproch wyleciał. Zaczęłam mrugać szybko. Czkawka bardzo delikatnie otarł moje łzy , które nie zdążyły jeszcze zniknąć. Zamknęłam oczy na chwilę. Stało się coś dziwnego. Perspektywa Czkawki Nie mogę to uczucie. Odsunąłem się szybko od niej tak już mam. Otworzyła oczy i rozejrzała się. Podeszła do mnie swoje ręce obwiesiła na moje szyi. I przytuliła się. SZCZERZE to pierwszy raz się tak przytuliła do mnie. - Dziękuję - powiedziała Astrid Nie ma sprawy. To co idziemy polatać? - zapytałem. Uśmiechnęła się . szeroko. Puściła mnie z uścisku. - Nie chcę mi się a może posiedzimy w domu tu u ciebie ? - No dobra i tak razem spędzimy czas - odpowiedziałem. A to leń. Poszliśmy do mojego pokoju. Perspektywa Alexa O nie. Moja Asstrid przytula się z nim ? To masz kochany u mnie przechlapane. Ale nie tak się przytuliła jak zwykle tylko trochę inaczej. Czkawka ja się zemszcze. Może i jesteś wyższy ale zobaczysz ... Perspektywa Astrid U Czkawki szkicowaliśmy. On mnie a ja ja próbowałam jego ale lepiej nie mówmy jak mi poszło. Hahah. Czkawka skończył swe dzieło. Pokazał. Łał. Zatkało mnie. - Ale piękne - Bo ty jesteś piękna - powiedział i zarumienił się słodko. - A ty co tam hmmm zrobiłaś ? - zapytał - Nie chcesz tego widzieć hahahah - spojrzałam na mój obrazek, przewróciłam oczami i dałam mu. Uśmiechnął się. I jeszcze mi powie że pewnie ładne. Haha. - Jagby tak zamknąć jedno oko i drugie to widzę tu mnie - powiedział Czkawka. Zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Czkawka wstał wziął oba szkice i powiesił na suficie. - Hmm - zamyśliłam się. - Co ? - A nic nie chcę naciskać - Mów to poczujesz się lepiej - No ta twoja tajemnica mnie tak dręczy - zamyślił się. Wrócił szybko na Ziemię. - Nie długo ci powiem mówiłem, że od tego za dużo zależy - Wiem ale cieszę się, że mi powiesz. Ale tylko jedno pytanko czy ktoś O tym wie ? - Szczerbatek - odpowiedział Czkawka. Aww jemu to powiedział. Ale co to za tajemnica no ? CD chyba jtr :D ........ 8. Zajęcia Perspektywa Astrid Usiadłam obok Czkawki siedzącego na swoim łóżku. Zaczęłam go łaskotać wiem, że tego nie lubi. On też mnie łaskotał. Tak się zdyszał, że dostał Czkawki. Haha pekaliśmy ze śmiechu. Tak jakoś wyszło, że leżałam głową na jego kolanach. Patrzyłam na tajemniczo - zielone oczy. Westchnęłam. Ciut za głośno. Uśmiechnął się. Też na mnie pacza. ; 3 Perspektywa Czkawki Te oczy :* Oh przy nich po prostu odpływam sam nie wiem gdzie. Niebieski to mój ulubiony kolor. - Czkawka dlaczego ty jesteś sam ? Znaczy nie masz dziewczyny ? - Sam nie wiem - uśmiechnąłem się. Hah odpowiedz w mojej głowie na to pytanie to " bo ty Astrid jesteś zajęta ". Haha. - Na Berk w moim wieku jest tylko Szpatka - powiedziałem z ironią i przewróciłem oczami. - I ja - powiedziała Astrid. Tak kochanie i ty. - Tak i ty - powiedziałem. Ona cos mi sugeruje ? Przyjemnie tak się siedzi z nią. Nagle do pokoju wtargnął mój kochany Szczerbo. Stanął w drzwiach. Uśmiechnął się. Ciekawe co sobie pomyślał. Podszedł bliżej i zaczął się kręcić w kółko. - Okey - Zrozumiałeś go? - zapytała Astrid zdziwiona - Tak. Ktoś do ciebie przyszedł - Do mnie ? - Tak - odpowiedziałem szybko. Zeszliśmy na dół. Na dworze był Alex. - Hej - powiedział na przywitanie - Cześć - odpowiedzieliśmy razem z Astrid. Podszedł do Astrid i pocałował ją. Nie lubię na to patrzeć, ale nic na to nie poradzę. - Zaraz zajęcia - powiedział Alex - No to lećmy - powiedziała Astrid. Wskoczyła na swojego smoka. Ja na Szczerbatka. Perspektywa Astrid Nie wiem ile jeszcze dam rade to ciągnąć. Już nie chce być z Alexem. Moje serce należy do Czkawki. I tylko z nim chce być. Uświadomiłam to sobie dopiero nie dawno. Ale dobrze mi z takim uczuciem. Dolecieliśmy do Akademii. Byli tam Sączysmark i Śledzik. Przywitaliśmy się. Brakowało tylko bliźniaków. Taaa .... wykrakałam. Wlecieli do Akademi i spadli z Wyma i Jota na twarze. - Ohuuhu siostra dajmy jeszcze raz ! - krzyknął wesoło Mieczyk do siostry. Wylecieli. Zaczęłam cofać się do tyłu. Mam złe przeczucia. Cofając się wpadłam na ....baa dumss. Na Czkawkę. Potknęłam się i złapał mnie w ramiona xD. Spojrzałam mu w oczy. Posłał mi zabawiacki uśmiech. Lubie jego ten uśmiech. Taki piękny i słodki. Dobrze, że ten uśmiech i radość mu wróciły. Na chwilę wyrwała się z moich marzeń. Alex gapił się n nas wrogo. Czkawka obejmował mnie, bo tak na niego wpadłam. Oj tak mi tak dobrze. Nagle tak jak wspomniałam miałam źle przeczucia. Bliźniaki ponownie wleciały do Akademi. Tym razem szybciej. Co dało w rezultacie wielkie KA-BUUM. Zakurzyło sie. Gdy kurz opadł ujrzeliśmy bliźniaki. Wym z Jotem leżeli machając radośnie ogonami. Mieczyk ze Szpatką leżeli w a bardziej na skrzynkach. Zapadła cisza. Umarli ? - Hahah siostra to było super ! - powiedział Mieczyk. O jednak żyją. Szpatka podniosła się. Na głowie miała skrzynkę. - No ba - Ej ja taką chce - powiedział do Szpatki. No i dostał skrzynką w łeb ale zaraz później miał ją na głowie. Wstał i rzekł. - Ło nic nie widzę - po tych słowach runął na ziemię. Szpatka podcieła mu nogi. Każdy z jedźców się okropnie głośno zaczął śmiać. Mieczyk wstał i rzucił pudło w kąt. Szpatka też wstała. Czkawka wypuścił mnie delikatnie i powoli z objęć. - No to co zaczynamy ? - O a dlaczego to zawsze ty musisz nam wymyślać plan na dziś dzień ? - zapytał Sączysmark - Myślisz ,że lepiej poprowadzisz zajęcia ? - zapytał Śledzik - Ee no nie - powiedział Sączysmark - Też tak uważam - powiedziałam - Ja ze Szpatą też - powiedział Mieczyk. Każdy na niego popatrzył. Łał słucha co mówimy. Uśmiechnął się głupio polerując swój chełm koszulką. - No to co robimy ? - zapytał Alex. Spojrzenia poszły na Czkawkę. Miał twarz zasłoniętą ręką. Skapnął się, że czekamy na odpowiedź. Zabrał dłoń i uśmiechnął się. - Dziś Astrid powie nam co robimy - powiedział i uśmiechnął się do mnie znacząco. Speszył mnie tym. Perspektywa Czkawki Pomogłem Astrid przyciągnąć tablicę. Podziękowała mi za to uśmiechem. Stanęła przed tablicą. Dołączyłem do szeregu ustawionego na przeciwko tablicy. Znowu patrzyłem na nią jak Pleśniak na swojego Grzybka. Wiem super porównania. Ale ona wygląda tak pięknie, że piękniej się nie da. Zaczęła coś tłumaczyć ale nic nie usłyszałem. Za bardzo skupiłem się na jej ruchach i minach. Nic a nic nie zrozumiałem. - Rozumiecie ? - zapytała z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha. Chyba nie będzie mile zaskoczona. Sączysmark drapał się po głowie. Alex patrzył na Astrid tak samo jak ja więc mogę się założyć ,że nic do niego nie dotarło. Mieczyk ziewał. Szpatka oglądała swoje paznokcie. - Ja ja zrozumiałem - powiedział wesoło Śledzik - Hmm tylko ty chyba - powiedziała. - Już niegdy nie zwiąże tak tych włosów - mruknęła cicho. Parsknąłem cicho. Uśmiechnęła się. CD jutro :* chce podziękować za motywację kochani jesteście ! 9. Świnia cz.1 Perspektywa Astrid Oh chłopcy. No i Szpatka. - Okey jeszcze raz ! - powiedziałam. Wskazałam na tablicę. - Leciemy na Smoczą Wyspę, tam ukryte są kamienie, na które macie namalowanego swojego smoka. Schowaliśmy je z Czkawką w tamtym tygodniu. Później lecimy tu. Na Berk. Znajdziemy gdzieś w lesie kolejny taki kamień. Wracamy do Akademii. Ćwiczymy wytrzymałość naszych smoków i oriętację. - uhh skończyłam. Czkawka posłał mi uśmiech mówiący " Czaję xD ". TAKI very sweet. Na resztę jedźców nie spojrzałam. - No dobra, a jaka nagroda ? - zapytał Sączysmark. Każdy się oczywiście tym zainteresował. Nie myślałam, że to będą wyścigi no ale ok. - Nagroda to wychodzenie z Akademii 1h przed końcem zajęć przez trzy dni - każdy się ucieszył. Po nie długiej chwili każdy znalazł się na swoim smoku. Wystartowaliśmy szybko. Ja leciałam pierwsza za mną, albo już obok mnie Czkawka. Nie widziałam jego twarzy, bo miał maskę. Nagle zniknął z mojego pola widzenia nie przejęłam się tym, bo widać Smoczą Wyspę. Zeskoczyłam z Wichury - Chodź mała ! - powiedziałam zaczęłyśmy poszukiwania. Zauważyłam radosnego Smarka, który trzyma swój kamień i wskakuje na Hakokła. Czy tylko ja nie znalazłam kamienia ? Czkawkuś schował je sprytnie, ale on też nie będzie miał łatwo bo ja schowałam jego kamień. Szanse są wyrówmnane. Hah. Perspektywa Czkawki No Alex już znalazł, a moja przeklęta Astrid najpiękniejsza gdzie schowała mój kamień ? Hmm jagbym był Astrid to gdzie bym go ukrył. Stałem tak na plaży. O no tak ! - Szczerbatek ! Chodź szybko - krzyknąłem wesoło. Pogłaskałem go. Warknął na znak wesołości. - Możemy jeszcze wygrać - Powiedziałem. Lecieliśmy przy wielkiej jaskini, która została po Czerwonej Śmierci. Zatrzymałem się z Szczerbatym przed nią. Oj Astrid ale jesteś przewidywalna. Kamień stał przy wejściu. Taki nie za duży ale rzucający się w oczy. Wziąłem go do ręki. Uśmiechnąłem się. Pokazałem go Szczerbkowi. Gdzie ona nauczyła się tak ładnie rysować ? Szczerbatek na widok kamienia podszedł bliżej. Powąchał go. schowałem go do torby, którą mój przyjaciel ma przyczepioną. Mam taki bagażnik, hah chowam tak mój chełm a także inne rzeczy : zapasowy ogon dla Szczerbka, jedzenie i broń. Później wam powiem jaką ( chodzi o miecz ;) ) . Wskoczyłem szybko na Nocnego przyjaciela. Ruszyłem w stronę Berk. Przede mną lecieli Alex i Sączysmark ciesząc dzioby, że wygraną mają w kieszeni. Miałem zamiar ich wyprzedzić - No to dajemy gazu musimy wyprzedzić tych baranów - powiedział znajomy mi głos. Poczułem przytulasa za mną. - Astrid ? - powiedziałem odwracając głowę. Przytulona była do mnie bardzo mocno, obok leciała Wichurka. - A co myślałeś, że nie znajdę kamienia ? - Haha ty też go dobrze ukryłaś - puściła mnie i zrobiła wielkiego susa na swojego Śmiertnika. Zaczęła lecieć szybko i machnęła zachęcająco ręką. Klępnąłem Szczerbatka po boku mordki. Zrozumiał, przyśpieszył. Astrid nadleciała nad Alexem do góry nogami. Pomachała mu przed twarzą z uśmiechem. I wyprzedziła Koszmary Płonocniki. Ja ustawiłem ogon Szczerbatka tak, że wystrzeliliśmy jak z prędkością światła. My polecieliśmy pod nimi. Pod nami woda zaczęła uciekać. Alex otworzył szeroko japę. Nigdy nie widział najszybszego smoka w akcjii. Szczerbata mordka wydał radosny ryk Nocnej Furii. Wyprzediłem też Astrid. Zrobiła skwaszoną minę. Gdyby nie mój chełm to bym pokazał jej język. Perspektywa Alexa Ej, stary zamień się na smoka. Ale mu dobrze ma jedyną Nocną Furię. Szczęściarz a do tego próbuje zabrać mi Astrid. Nie, że coś lubię go, ale nie daruję mu. Mam przygotowany plan, tylko muszę go lekko dopracować. Nie długo wcielę go w życie. Za kilka dni najprędzej. - Kurdę on to jest szybki ! - krzyknął Sączysmark - No - odpowiedziałem i pośmialiśmy się razem. Sączysmark i ja lecieliśmy równym tempem. Astrid daleko z przodu. A Czkawka. On to w ogóle nie ma chamulców. Perspektywa Astrid Dolatywaliśmy do Berk. Obejrzałam się za siebie. Zauważyłam za Koszmarami i ich koszmarnymi jedźcami dwa punkciki. Przyjrzałam się lepiej. To Śledzik i Bliźniaki ! Dolecieliśmy do Berk. To teraz te kolejne kamienie :D. Wiem, że tytuł na razie nie pasuje ale później się dowiecie o co biega ;) ( tytuł ten sam cd rozdziału 9 ;) ) Perspektywa Astrid Oh, Astriś to kochana było łatwe. Swój kamień znalazłem nad Kruczym Urwiskiem. Zchowałem go i udałem się już w stronę Akademii. Perspektywa Astrid Hmm gdzie on go schował teraz ? Instynkt poprowdził mnie do naszej jaskinii. No i znalazłam mój kamień nr.2 w wejściu. Wzięłam go. Leciałam nad lasem. Zauważyłem w lesie Szpatkę przeszukującą krzaki z bratem. I fuu ... Sączysmarka całującego swoje bicepsy przed Hakokłem. Hakokieł podpalił mu gacie ... Hahah. Tak tak ! Będę pierwsza. Leciałam szybko nad domami na Berk. - A dzień dobry - usłyszałam znajomy głos - Yyy - pokazałam mu język, zgaduję, że się uśmiechnął ale pod maską. - Będę pierwsza - dodałam ze śmiechem. Wichura słysząc to zaczęła lecieć szybciej. Nie gonił nas. Perspektywa Czkawki Przy wejściu do SA pozwoliłem jej wlecieć pierwsza. Wleciała szybko. Zeskoczyła radośnie ze swojego Śmiertnika. - Pierwsza ! - krzyknęła wesoło. Zdjąłem chełm i poprawiłem włosy. - No wygrałaś - I tak wiem, że dałeś mi fory - powiedziała podchodząc do mnie powoli. - Cooo : { - udałem, że nie wiem o co chodzi. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie szeroko. - I tak to nie zmienia faktu, że nagroda jest twoja - podszedłem do niej. Uniosłem lekko do góry i obkręciłem. Odstawiłem ją, stalismy przy sobie. Zetknęliśmy się czołami. Zza blond grzywki widziałem niebieskie oczy. Położyłem dłonie delikatmie na jej talii. Nie miała nic przeciwko. Zatopiłem się w niebieskim oceanie jej oczu. Mój mózg się zatrzymał. - Ekhheem - Chrząknął Śledzik. Puściłem ją szybko i dynamicznym ruchem odsunąłem się. Spojrzałem na Śledzika z wielkim rumieńcem. - Eee - zacząłem - Astrid wygrała - O to tego gratulacje - Dzięki - powiedziała szybko Astriś. Spojrzałem na nią, a ona na mnie, ale od razu spojrzała na zimię. Ja też czułem się jakoś dziwnie przy Śledziku. - No stary, mówiłem, że oni nie mają mózgów - powiedział wesoło Sączysmark wlatując z Alexem do SA. Alex wylądował obok Astrid. Perspektywa Astrid - Kto wygrał ? - zapytał mój chłopak - Ja - odpowiedziałam. Spojrzał w moje oczy. Przez chwilę pomyślałam, że to Czkawka i pocałowałam tego idiotę. - To nie Czkawka głupku - coś w głowie mi powiedziało. Oh ... Spojrzałam na Czkawkę uciekł od mojego wzroku, popatrzył na Śledzika a później na ziemię. - Nagroda jest moja - powiedziałam. Alex uśmiechnął się. ''Tu nic nie będzie się działo więc omijam 3 dni. Spędziłam je na zajęciach i popołudniach z Czkawką. W naszej jaskini zadziliśmy smoczymiętkę, tylko że teraz w innym miejscu. Tak zleciały 3 dni. Dziś zaprosiłam Czkawkę na rodzinną kolację do mnie.'' Perspektywa Czkawki Po obiedzie postanowiłem, że przejdę się. Szczerbatek uciął sobie drzemkę. Wyszedłem, pogoda jak na Berk jest zdumiewająca. Szedłem radośnie przez środek osady. Zauważyłem radosnego jak skowronek Alexa. Szedł w moją stronę. Zwolnił, pewnie się chce podzielić informacją, która go tak cieszy. Stanęliśmy. - Hej - powiedział - Cześć co tam ? - A nic wracam od Astrid - pozazdrośić - A i co tam u niej ? - zapytałem ale .... - Dobrze a mam do ciebie pytanie i informację - Okey jaką ? - zapytałem, pożałowałem tego - Czkawka czy chciałbyś zostać chrzestnym ? - CO? WTF ? Co co co ? Do oczu zaczęły napływać mi łzy. - Wow gratuluję ... jasne yy a teraz ja tego muszę .. PA - powiedziałem szybko i odszedłem - Pa - odpowiedział. Świat mi się pod nogami załamał. Czułem wielki smutek, ogromny. Tak byłem zamyślony, że nie zauważyłem Śledzika. - Halo ? Czkawka - Sory ja ja muszę już iść do domu - powiedziałem i z moich oczu poleciały pierwsze łzy. Chciał mnie o coś zapytać, ale odszedłem szybko i udałem się do doma. Otworzyłem z hukiem drzwi. - Chcesz je znowu naprawić ? - zapytał z uśmiechem tata. Spojrzałem na niego zapłakany i poszedłem na górę. Pewnie zastanawia co się stało. Położyłem się i znów łzy leciały jak groch. Przekręciłem się. Teraz już na pewno nie będziemy razem. Wezmą ślub. Na 100% mnie zaproszą. I co miałbym nie przyjść na ślub najlepszej przyjaciółki ? Ja ją tak kocham i co i nic. Może gdzieś ucieknę ? Zapomnę wtedy o niej. Moja poduszka była już cała mokra." Moja piękna" i na pewno już nic z tym nie zrobię. Wcześniej miałem jeszczę jakąś nadzieję a teraz ? - Czkawka synek co dzieje ? - zapytał tata zmartwiony staojąc w drzwiach. A nic chcę się zabić. - Nic ... - powiedziałem wstając. Wyobrażam sobie, że każdy rodzic widzący taką minę i zapłakane oczy też się staje smutny. Stanąłem w oknie i złapałem świeży podmuch wiatru. - Nie powiesz prawda ? - zapytał - Nie, ale przejdzie mi kiedyś - powiedziałem cicho - Czkawka - zaczął - za godzinę masz iść na tę kolację do Astrid - Co ? Zapomniałem. Ohhh :( - A no takk - dodałem jeszcze ciszej. Wyszedł. Ale przyszedł Szczerbo, zaczął się łasić. Siadłem i opowiedziałem mu powód mojego smutku. Warknął kilka razy smutnie. Przytuliłem go. - No a teraz idę a za tydzień lecimy z tąd - powiedziałem i zacząłem podążać w kierunku szafy. Zatrzymał mnie przed nią. Spojrzał na mnie. - No tak możemy przecież lecieć już jutro - powiedziałem. Szczerbatek położył się na mnie i wylizał mi twarz. Zaśmiałem się. Widocznie on nigdzie nie chce się wybierać. Wyjąłem z szafy czyste ubrania i poszedłem do łazienki odświeżyć się i ogarnąć. Po niedługiej chwili byłem gotowy. Ale nadal smutny. Nie mogę z tym pogodzić, że straciłem kogoś kogo tak kocham. Mogłem już to jej powiedzieć, miałem parę okazji i stchurzyłem. BARAN ze mnie. - Tato daj Szczerbkowi po 19 kolację - powiedziałem schodząc na dół. - Dobrze, o której wrócisz ? - zapytał - Sam nie wiem zobaczymy ale jagby co to nie będę u niej spał tylko gdzieś w lesie płacząc ... Pa - oznajmiłem, przed drzwiami stanął pan Nocna Furia. Przytuliłem go. - Zostajesz z tatą pa Szczerbata mordko - powiedziałem. Przepuścił mnie. Wyszedłem, było już nieco chłodniej. Kilka łez po drodze poleciało mi ale to nic. Jutro będzie inaczej. Uciekam. Perspektywa Alexa Nie no nie przejął się tak jak myślałem. Ughgh... Ale na pewno to do niego dotarło. Szkoda mi Czkawki CDN :( ''Przepraszam nie mogłam się powstrzymać i napisałam już dziś ;* '' 9. Świnia cz.2 Perspektya Astrid Kolację przyszykowałam razem z mamą. Zrobiłyśmy ciasto jagodowe oraz pyszne śledzie. Zapiekną sznkę na takim ciescie posypane to było serem trochę ziół i po prostu pychota. Teraz tylko trzeba zaczekać na ... ( odpłynęłam ) Czkawkę. Tak się rozmarzyłam, że talerz mi z rąk wypadł i stłukł się. - Oh Astrid - mruknęła mama - Przepraszam niechcąco ... - powiedziałam. Wzięłam miotełkę i zaczęłam sprzątać. - Astriś zawołaj ojca na kolację - powiedziała. Wyrzuciłam stłuczone szkło. Wyszłam na dwór za domem tato rozmawiał z wujem Finnem. - Kolacja - krzyknęłam bezuczuciowo. Wikingowie rzadko je okazują. Nie licząc dzieci lub nastolatków. Albo takich starszych nastolatków ohh nie ważne ... Tata usiadł przy stole mama postawiła sok. Tak czekałam na to. Usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Wstałam szybko. I podeszłam do drzwi. Otworzyłam je szybko. Stał tam nie kto inny jak sam Czkawka. - Jesteś nareszcie ! - powiedziałam rzucając mu się na szyję tak jak ostatnio. Przytulił się mocniej. - Wchodż chodź - powiedziałam. Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech ale od razu zauważyłam, że udawany. Usiedliśmy obok siebie. Rozmawialiśmy jak przekupy na targu. Rodzice zerkali co jakiś czas na nas, ale nic nie mówili. Gdy skończyliśmy jeść zaprosiłąm go do " my room'a " :D Poszliśmy tak szybko. Siadłam na dywaniku, karząc mu zrobić to samo. Patrzył na mnie ze smutkiem. - No to mów co się stało ? - uśmiechnął się. Perspektywa Czkawki - Nie wiem ale ci powiem tak prosto z mostu. Gratuluję - Ale co mi ..yyy gratulujesz ? - zapytała - No wiesz - tak jakoś spojrzałem na jej brzuch, ona podążyła wzrokiem za mną. Spojrzała pytająco - Oh gratuluję, że ty i Alex będziecie mieli dziecko ... - Czekaj, że co? - No ten ... stworzycie razem na pewno wspaniałą rodzinę .. - popatrzyłem na dywan - Ale jak że,,,, ja niby co ? - ona tak udaje czy co ? - kto ci powiedział - Alex - Kiedy ? - No dziś - Co za idiota ! - krzyknęła - Nie powinnaś się denerwować - Ale zrozum my nawet eee no wiesz ... i ja nie będę miała żadnego dziecka z tym idiotą - powiedziała. Chwilę - Naprawdę ? - zapytałem cicho - Tak matko co on sobie wymyślił. Zabję idiotę ''Zw idę na naleśniki :D ( kolacja ) OKK już zjadłam ..... a więc'' Perspektywa Astrid - Idiota imbecyl ! - Czkawka teraz się szczerze uśmiechnął i złapał moje dłonie. Spojrzałam na nie a później na niego. Cały czas się uśmiechał. - Dziękuję, że mi powiedziałeś. Kocham cię - powiedziałam upss... chodziło, że tak po przyjacielsku. Spojrzałam na jego paczadła. - A teraz ja się zemszczę ! - Jesteś tego pewna ? - Jak nigdy. A co masz jakiś pomysł ? - Coś tam mam w głowie - powiedział, ucieszył mnie tym. - No to dawaj - wymienialiśmy się pomysłami. Godzinę tworzyliśmy naszą zemstę. Udało się. Było już po 22. Trochę mi się ziewało już. - No to mamy gotowy plan ? - Tak - Super - powiedziałam. - Astrid miło było ale muszę już iść - Co ? Już ? - Tak ... musimy się wyspać żeby zrealizować nasz plan - No dobra. Chodź odprowdzę cię na dół. - powiedziałam poszłam z nim na dół. - Pa - powiedział z wilekim uśmieszkiem - Dobranoc - odpowiedziałam i przytuliłam go mocno. Lubię go przytulać. Zamknęłam oczy i staliśmy tak długo. Poczułam, że się odsunął. Pozostawił mi uśmiech i radosne spojrzenie. Wyszedł. Odwróciłam się przy schodach stała mama. - To Alex już ci nie pasuje ? - zapytała z uśmiechem - Nie to nie ważne to idiota i głupek , a Czkawka to w ogóle co innego - spojrzałam na sufit - Co tak stoicie ? - zapytał tata - A nic o nowym chłopkaku naszej Astrid gadamy - Uuu jakim ? - oni to tak zawsze - JA z nim jestem ! Jescze - A o kim mówimy bo nie wiem co mam myśleć - rzekł ojciec - O Czkawce i naszej córci - Oo syn wodza szalejesz córciu - złapałam się za głowę - Ja nie patrzę czyim jest synem, mi chodzi tylko o to co do niego czuję - rodzice uśmiechali się głupio - Ta rozmowa zostaje między nami. Dobranoc. - poszłam do siebie. Oh oni to zawsze wtrącają się w moje rzeczy prywatne .... Perspektywa Czkawki Poszedłem do domu szybko bardzo szybko. Bardzo przy tym wesoły. Wszedłem z buta do mieszkania. Szczerbatek podbiegł do mnie i mnie wywalił. - Kochany nigdzie już nie uciekamy! - zaczął mnie lizać - ona nie jest w żadnej ciąży ! - wstałem. O nie. Na fotelu siedział ojciec. - I to z tego powodu tak ryczłeś i do tego chciałeś uciec ? Czy ty wiesz co to znaczy odpowiedzialność ? - powiedział srogo. - Ale ty nie rozumiesz - Chodzi o Astrid co nie ? - Tak - Czkawka siadaj musimy pogadac - Nie nie ty nie rozumiesz ja z nią .. oh ona nawet ze mną nie jest. - opowiedziałem mu, że się w niej zakochochałem i wgl. że mi na niej zależy. I o tym co powiedział ten idiota. - A rozumiem. Cieszę się bardzo - pewnie z tego, że ją kocham :3 xD - No to na dziś, Dobranoc - powiedziałem - No tak tak już po 23 - powiedział nadal się uśmiechając. Poszedłem na górę ze Szczerbatkiem, zdjąłem koszulkę założyłem spodnie od piżamy i położyłem się. Czułem niesamowitą radość. Astrid moja .... nadal mam u niej jakieś szanse. Tylko, że muszę się pospieszyć. Myślałem ogólnie o nas. O naszych wspólnie spędzonych chwiliach. Najlepiej mi się wspomina przytulasy. :D Wspaniałe! A dziś mi powiedziała " Kocham cię " ! Ojej <3 czekałem na to. Ale to było w innym kontekscie. Hmm ale co tam. Jutro dokona się zemsta. Haha ... Myślałem jeszcze z pół godzinki o najpiękniejszej na świecie Astrid Hoferson i zasnąłem. :D Yeaa Alex już po tb :p 10. Zemsta Perspektywa Astrid Obudziłąm się za wcześnie. I to dużo. Ubrałam się w niebieski sweter z 3/4 rękawem i czrne spodnie. Związał włosy w najzwyklejszego warkocza na bok. Skończyłam z nadmiarem futer. Zeszłąm na dół. Śniadanie jadłam z rodzicami. Pytali się co sie stało, że Alex stracił sobie względy u mnie. Serio jadłam jak najszybciej. W pośpiechu założyłam buty. Iiii poszłamm do SA z chęcią nie pragnieniem zemsty. Perspektywa Czkawki Obudziłem się dosyść wcześnie. Ubrałem strój do latania, miałem zamiar poltać dziś. Tata oznajmił, że jutro zajęcia w SA bedą odwołane, ponieważ będą tam wymieniać kraty i wgl. Miał wychodzić stanął w drzwich i się uśmiechnął. - Czkawka chodź no - podszedłem z kanapką w gębie. O nie tylko nie te napalone 14-latki. I reszta klubu plotkarskiego na Berk. Jest też tam moja słodka kuzyneczka Emy. Siedzieli sobie na kocu na mój widok Emy pomachała ręką i kazała mi przyjść nie miałem na to najmniejszej ochty ale tata mnie popchnął. Dojadając kanapkę poszedłem do nich z uśmiechem. Popatrzyli wysoko, czyli na mnie. No cóż ma się ten 1,95 ( zmysliłam sb jego wzrost) , usiadłem na trawie na kocu nie myło już miejsca. A pytacie się dlaczego napalone? Emy mi powiedziała, że obie jej koeżanki się we mnie zakchały. Matko .... Jagby nie miały kogoś w swoim wieku. Są tam Mak, Napo Ernest i Dorian a z dziewczyn Sofia, Eiza i Emy 9 kochana kuzyneczka). Gapili nie mówiąc nic. - No co tam ? - zapytałem rozglądając się po nieśmiałych twarzach. - Nic - odpowiedziała za resztę Emy ona jako jedyna rozmawia ze "starszymi" - A to fajnie - uśmiechnąłem się - Czkawkuś ? - powiedziało-zapytała xDD - No - powiedziałem łapiąc się za łeb - Możemy przyjść na zajęcia ? - Zacząłem się śmiać pod nosem. Tyle razy to omawialiśmy. OD 15 raku można uczestniczyć w zajęciach. Można mieć własnego smoka. A oni nie mogą się doczekać najwyraźniej. Z tego co wiem będę ich na początku uczył. A poźniej ktoś mnie zastąpi :DD - Nie - No proszęę - powiedziała trzepocząc rzęsamiz miną słodkiego szczeniaczka - No dobra dobra - ucieszyła się - To mozemy popatrzeć ? - Jasne - zastanowiłem się. Zemsta. Polać się może krew i do tego kilka brzydkich słow. - Nieee - palnąłem po chwili - Dlaczego - jęknął Napo - Wiecie myślę, że wulgaryzmy i krwawe kłótnie to nie dla was - Ale my chcemy poobserwować najlepszych jedźców, którzy zawsze bronią Berk - Ehh no dobra, ale bez komentarzy i zero plotek - zgodziłem się przynajmniej będą wiedzieć jakich błedów nie robić - Będzie ciężko ale ok - powiedział Mak - Hah no bo jak coś wypaplecie, albo jakaś podejrzana plotka pojawi się to ... każdego osobiście ukaże . JAsne ? - JAk słońce- powiedziałą Sofia - A jakie ploty ? - zapytała Emy - Nie ważne obojętne jakie - No okey niech będzie idę już muszę być wcześniej. Pa do zobaczenia. Po pżegnaniu wszyscy odprowadzili mnie wzrokiem. Wskoczyłem na Szczerbatka i spacjalnie przeleciałem nad ich głowami. Włosy stanęły im dęba. ''Zaraz wracam kochani i piszę dalej :*''''' Kategoria:Opowiadania